


The Ocean

by rayedictator



Series: That Modern One Piece AU [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Homosexuality, Humor, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayedictator/pseuds/rayedictator
Summary: Nami wasn't planning on telling Vivi how she felt, but then Vivi came back.Reading other entries in the series not necessarySecret Santa gift for @nameyyy on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my secret santa gift for Teri @nameyyy on tumblr! They wanted something Nami/Vivi and yeah I was already planning this but it wouldn't have gotten done in a million years if I didn't have the deadline lol. They also said they would like anything with One Piece girls so that inspired me to add a few extra cameos. 
> 
> Anyway, this is a prequel to the other parts in the series so far so there's really nothing extra you need to know. Enjoy!

“I'm just saying she's cute,” Nami said with a shrug and a sip of her smoothie, “Cutest cop I've ever seen definitely.”

“You're not allowed to have a crush on the enemy,” Zoro grumbled.

“Really, Zoro? Enemy?” Nami asked, elbowing him.

“She's out to get me,” Zoro said, “Ever since I acted like an idiot in front of her because she looks exactly like Kuina. Now she thinks I'm always up to something.”

“Well, you do carry a sword around often,” Nami noted.

Not now of course, since they were at the mall, but Zoro was known for carrying his sword out in the open on his way to the dojo.

“Guys, Zoro looks shady, right?” Nami asked their friends.

They had reached the table they were sitting at, having returned from getting a smoothie for Nami, Luffy, and Chopper, thus why Zoro had been dragged along.

“Yep,” Usopp and Sanji replied in unison.

Zoro grunted and sat back down, sliding the strawberry smoothie to Luffy next to him and Chopper his peach smoothie across the table.

“Thank you Zoro,” Chopper said politely.

“Yeah, thanks,” Luffy said, more distracted with drinking the smoothie itself.

“Did Zoro get banned from another dining establishment?” Usopp asked.

“No, we just ran into that cop that wants to arrest him,” Nami said.

“Tashigi?” Sanji asked, hearts in his eyes, “She could arrest me anytime.”

“That's what I'm saying,” Nami said.

Zoro just continued to scowl.

Nami finished her drink with a loud slurp and stood. “There's a sale at the shoe place so I'm going to check it out,” she said, “And no, none of you can come.”

“The only one who would want to go is Sanji,” Usopp said while Sanji looked appropriately disappointed.

“Bye Nami,” Luffy and Chopper chorused politely.

“Yeah, I'll be right back,” Nami said.

It was times like this she really missed Robin. Too bad the other woman in their group was at work as were Franky and Brook.

Nami walked into the shoe store a few shops down from the food court and her eyes immediately drew to a pair of strappy sandals, her favorite kind of shoes.

She couldn't tell if these shoes were part of the sale she saw advertised and turned to look for an employee only for her eyes to catch hair like the ocean waves.

Hair like that could only remind her of one person.

The woman she was looking at turned her head and it couldn't actually be, could it?

Nami took a step closer, disbelieving.

“Vivi?”

* * *

 

If someone had told Nami before she was twelve that her friend group would mostly consist of boys she would have laughed in their face and then demanded money for their odious lies.

Maybe it was because she was raised by a woman with only a sister, or maybe for some weird psychological reason she could never think of, but Nami was never a fan of boys.

But that was before Luffy. Saying Luffy barged into people's lives would be an understatement and Nami was no exception. But she was probably the most wary of him.

Even a relatively short, kinda scrawny kid a year younger than her was suspicious, and that's saying nothing of the bulky, older teenager that followed him.

Nami tried to reject Luffy's offer of friendship, but she slowly became aware that neither Luffy nor Zoro were that bad. In fact, they were pretty great, but she wasn't going to tell them that to their faces.

A year later, Usopp joined and Nami was once again wary...for about two seconds. For one she could probably take Usopp in a fight, but they knew each other for a minute before they started bickering like long lost siblings.

Sanji was a little more complicated. Nami quickly labeled him a sucker, but even those types could be dangerous. She changed her mind about Sanji too a few weeks later when he started bringing food for all of them at lunch, probably having noticed none of them but Zoro had much in the way of food.

That's how Nami found herself spending most of her time with four guys. And, somehow, loved them all dearly.

It wasn't until Nami was fifteen that another girl stumbled into their group.

Vivi Nefertari was dragged to their lunch table one day by Luffy, much like others before her.

She was in good spirits despite being plopped in the middle of strangers and explained that she had just moved to Grand Line from some country called Alabasta where her father was a diplomat.

Nami was excited to have a female companion for once and wasted no time welcoming Vivi into their circle.

Now, just because Nami liked girls didn't mean she wanted a girl in their group as her girlfriend. She just wanted a friend. In fact, Nami didn't want to have a crush on Vivi. She felt like having a crush on the first female friend she'd ever had would be disingenuous; like maybe part of her only liked Vivi because Nami didn't know any other girls.

Despite her efforts, Nami eventually had to admit she had a crush on Vivi. They were similar in enough ways that Nami felt they understood each other, but also had enough differences to admire in each other. Both of their mothers died when they were children, they were both headstrong, both smart, but where Nami was fiery, Vivi was calm and where Nami was carefree, Vivi was responsible.

Nami never told her.

Even when Vivi sadly announced she was moving back to Alabasta.

It was the only time Nami ever held her tongue against confessing her feelings to a girl.

* * *

 

Nami knew it was her, she would know that hair anywhere, but she was still shocked when Vivi turned and faced her.

“Nami?” Vivi said, sounding just as shocked.

“Vivi! What are you doing here?” Nami asked, running the short distance across the store to stand in front of her old friend.

“I-I moved back recently,” Vivi explained.

“Why did you contact us?”

“Well, I didn't know if you guys even remembered me...”

“Of course we do! Are you going to school here again?”

Vivi opened her mouth to answer, but Nami had to cut her off.

“Wait, I'm here with everyone actually. They're at the food court, come with me,” Nami grabbed Vivi's hand and walked her out of the store, “You're not busy, are you?”

“Oh, no,” Vivi shook her head and gently removed her hand from Nami's grip so they could walk side by side, “How, how is everyone? How are you?”

“Everyone is good,” Nami said, “Senior year for me, Luffy, and Usopp. Finally.”

“One more year for me,” Vivi sighed, “Chopper too?”

“Yep, and Zoro and Sanji graduated last year. Oh, you'll never guess what happened. Those two are rooming together!”

“No way, how does that work?” Vivi asked, laughing.

“I don't even know, but they both really wanted to move out and it was either get an apartment together or wait another two years for Luffy and Usopp to turn eighteen.”

“Are they in college now?”

“No, Sanji immediately started working at the Baratie full time and Zoro is teaching kendo to kids at the dojo,” Nami explained.

“Aw, that's cute,” Vivi giggled.

“Don't say that to his face,” Nami said.

They reached the food court and Nami shook her hands excitedly at their table. “Guys! Look who I found!”

Everyone's faces when they turned to look at Nami and saw Vivi were satisfyingly shocked.

“Vivi!” they all said almost in unison.

“Hey everyone!” Vivi greeted, “Same old gang as always, huh?”

There was a chorus of voices asking some variety of “what are you doing here?” or “sit down!”

Vivi laughed and sat at one of the empty seats at the table, next to Nami's chair, and Nami sat down as well.

“I moved back a couple weeks ago actually,” Vivi explained, “Dad is sick and the doctor said the arid weather in Alabasta was exacerbating it so here we are.”

“Sorry about Cobra, Vivi,” Nami said.

“When were you going to tell us you were back in town?” Zoro asked.

Vivi suddenly looked shy. “Well, actually I don't know if I was planning on it. I didn't think you'd all remember me.”

“What?” Luffy practically shouted, “Of course we do! We're friends forever!”

Vivi seemed to relax more. “Thanks Luffy.”

“Are you going to our school again?” Chopper asked.

“Well, we don't know when or if we're moving again so dad thought it would be best if I was just home schooled for my last two years,” Vivi said, “But we can still all hang out!”

“Yeah,” Luffy said cheerfully, “And you have to meet the friends we've made since you left!”

“You've recruited more people?” Vivi asked.

“Yeah, they're not here right now because they have work,” Nami said.

“You'll really like them Vivi,” Luffy said.

“It is Saturday tomorrow,” Vivi said, “You all should come over tomorrow. We still live in the same place.”

“Definitely,” Nami said and was met with similar responses from everyone.

With everyone in agreement, they all made plans to meet at Vivi's house.

* * *

The next day, as planned, the nine of them went to Vivi's mansion. She got to meet Robin, Franky, and Brook and of course they all got along.

They also got to reunite with Carue, a large white duck that was Vivi's pet and friend. They all loved Carue too, he was almost human-like in his mannerisms.

“This place hasn't changed a bit,” Luffy said as Vivi led them upstairs to her room.

“There hasn't been much to change since we haven't been living here for a couple years,” Vivi said, “Just Igaram and Terracotta lived here while we were in Alabasta.”

Vivi opened the door to her room and they all piled in.

“Sorry, I'm still unpacking,” she said, gesturing to the cardboard boxes in the corner.

“We could help,” Luffy said, going over to the boxes.

“Oh no, I couldn't...” Vivi insisted.

Luffy and Vivi started bickering, so Nami just turned and looked around the room. It was the same as always, girly and extravagant and a little jealously inducing when Nami thought of her own tiny room in her tiny house.

Next to the door was Vivi's cork board for notes and pictures. Nami had to smile at it, remembering how she'd leave notes for Vivi on it like fake ransom notes when she borrowed her clothes demanding money for their safe return.

There was the usual notes and reminders and a picture of Vivi as a child with her parents. She saw the corner of another photo and pushed the note covering it out of the way, curious.

It was Vivi and a guy. He was good looking, if you were into that kind of thing, blond hair, sunglasses. And the worst part was Vivi's bright smile as she stood next to him.

Nami quickly covered the picture again, blood rushing loudly in her ears.

Was that guy Vivi's boyfriend? Obviously he was from Alabasta, but that didn't mean they weren't together. Maybe they were long-distance now? Maybe Vivi would leave again as soon as she was able?

“Nami!”

Nami turned around, shocked at Vivi's voice.

“What are you doing? Come here, I want to show you and Robin these clothes I got from this cool store in Alabasta,” Vivi said.

Nami gave her a shaky smile. “Yeah, sure.”

* * *

Nami moped around the house for a week. She didn't have time to see Vivi since she didn't go to school with them, but that was just as well. All her friends were concerned about her behavior, especially since Vivi just came back. Nami couldn't bring herself to tell any of them what was wrong though.

In fact, she wasn't planning on talking about it any time soon, but she forgot about Nojiko. When her sister saw her slumped at the kitchen table on a Saturday morning she was having none of it.

“Enough of this Nami, tell sis what's wrong,” Nojiko said, sitting across from her, “I can't imagine what could be bothering you after Vivi moved back.”

Nami groaned at the mention of her name. “I'm such an idiot,” Nami said, “I thought maybe she liked me too.”

Nojiko frowned. “You told Vivi how you feel?”

“No,” Nami said slowly, “It's just that I saw a picture of her with this guy. They looked really close.”

Nojiko sighed. “You're joking, right? Did it look like a picture she would take with Luffy? Or Zoro? Sanji? Usopp?”

Nami bit her lip. “Maybe.”

“You don't have to confess, but you shouldn't be depressed over something you don't even know for sure,” Nojiko said, “Go talk to her. I'm tired of your friends calling every day asking what's wrong.”

“Those idiots,” Nami sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye, “Okay, I'll be back later.”

* * *

Nami really hoped Vivi wasn't busy. She did just walk all the way over without checking what Vivi was doing. Still, she didn't have much choice now so she pressed the doorbell.

Of course the Nefertari's butler, Igaram, was the one to answer the door.

“Miss Nami! What a surprise! Miss Vivi didn't tell me to expect you,” he said jovially.

“Ah, well, she isn't really expecting me,” Nami said, “She's not busy is she?”

“No I don't believe so. I will call her for you,” he offered, “Please, come in.”

Igaram disappeared upstairs to get Vivi.

Nami knew she could enter past the foyer and into the living room and sit down or something, but nerves kept glued to the front door.

“Nami!”

Nami looked up and saw Vivi waving at her from the top of the stairs before running down.

“What are you doing here?” Vivi asked, but she didn't look annoyed or put out.

“I was wondering if you were doing anything today?” Nami asked.

“No, I'm free,” Vivi said, “Did everyone want to hang out again?”

“Actually, did you want to go out with me?” Nami asked without thinking.

Vivi tilted her head. “What?” she asked, almost like she didn't believe what she was hearing.

“I mean, do you want to go hang out?” Nami amended.

“Oh, sure!” Vivi smiled, “Let me just get my shoes and purse and stuff.”

Vivi went back upstairs and Nami continued to stand awkwardly in the foyer.

“Where are we going?” Vivi asked when she came back, shouldering her purse.

Shit. Nami didn't even plan on asking Vivi to hang out in the first place, let alone know where they would go.

“I thought we could visit some of the places that weren't around when you were here before,” Nami said.

Nice save. Actually, that gave her an idea.

“Sounds fun,” Vivi said.

“Hope you like pumpkin,” Nami said with a wink.

* * *

Nami took Vivi to Pumpkin Cafe, owned by a couple their group had befriended after Vivi left.

“Everything on the menu is pumpkin?” Vivi asked, looking curiously around the small restaurant.

“Yeah, it works better then you'd think,” Nami said.

“Nami! Long time no see!” Conis called from behind the counter when she saw her.

“Hi Conis,” Nami said. She walked over to the counter and sat at one of the bar stools, gesturing for Vivi to sit next to her.

“Who is this?” Conis asked, smiling at Vivi.

“This is Vivi, she just moved back here after being away for a couple years,” Nami said, “Vivi this is Conis, one of the owners.”

“Hello,” Vivi greeted.

“Where's Laki?” Nami asked.

“She's in the back grabbing some more ingredients,” Conis said, “She should be right out though. What can I get for you?”

“Is there anything you want in particular?” Nami asked Vivi.

“I don't have a preference,” Vivi said, “You pick something for both of us, since I've never been here before.”

“Okay, the we'll have the pumpkin soup,” Nami said.

“Good choice,” Conis said with a wink and went back into the kitchen.

“It sounds weird, but I'm sure it will be good since you chose it,” Vivi said.

Nami had to fight off a blush at Vivi's choice of words.

“Hello ladies,” Laki said, entering from the kitchen, “What are we drinking?”

“Mango juice please,” Nami said.

“Just water for me,” Vivi said.

“Vivi, this is Laki,” Nami said, “She's the other owner.”

“Hello, I'm Vivi,” Vivi said.

“Nice to meet you Vivi,” Laki said, “It's not every day Nami brings a girl here.”

Nami tried to glare at her, but Laki was too busy with their drinks.

Vivi looked like she wanted to question what Laki meant but thought better of it.

“Here you go ladies,” Laki said, handing them their drinks.

“Thank you,” Nami and Vivi chorused.

“How'd you find this place?” Vivi asked, taking a sip of her water.

“It was a new restaurant and Luffy saw it,” Nami said with a laugh.

“Makes sense,” Vivi said, giggling in turn.

“Soup for two,” Conis announced, reentering the room with two steaming bowls.

“Thanks,” the two girls chorused.

Nami watching Vivi take her first taste of the soup, hoping she liked it.

“Wow!” Vivi exclaimed, sitting up straighter, “This is really good.”

“Right?” Nami said, smiling.

Nami told Vivi more about the surprisingly good and interesting pumpkin-based foods they sold as they ate.

As their conversation wound down and their soup vanished into their stomachs, Laki who had been watching them, let out a laugh.

“You two remind me of Conis and myself back in the day,” she said.

“Oh, really?” Vivi smiled, but looked confused, not having realized Laki and Conis were a couple.

Nami however was not confused and quickly redirected the conversation. “So how much?” she asked, pulling her wallet out of her own purse.

“Twelve hundred beri,” Laki said, giving Nami the break she sorely needed.

“I can pay,” Vivi said, looking anxious at the thought of Nami paying.

“Hey, I'm not some poor girl that only gets to wear her sisters hand-me-downs anymore,” Nami said, “I make some money of my own now. I can pay; think of it as a welcome

back gift.”

“Okay,” Vivi agreed reluctantly.

Nami slid a fifteen hundred note beli to Laki, hoping it would keep her mouth shut until the two left.

Laki took the money and winked at her. “Hope to see you ladies again.”

“I'm sure we'll be back,” Vivi said cheerfully as Nami dragged her out of the shop.

“What was that about?” Vivi asked once they were outside.

“Nothing!” Nami fibbed, “Just...thought of somewhere else I want to go.”

* * *

“You know I've been here before,” Vivi said when they got to the beach and Nami stopped walking.

“Yeah, but it's the best part of town still,” Nami said.

Nami took off her sandals and stepped onto the sand with Vivi following suit.

They walked closer to the water and sat down just out of reach of the waves.

“I missed this,” Vivi said softly, burying her feet in the sand.

“Hm?” Nami looked over at the other girl, head tilted.

“The ocean,” Vivi said, “Alabasta is land locked and the surrounding area is all desert. It's a beautiful place, but I mean, there's something about the ocean.”

“Yeah,” Nami agreed, looking at the water, bright orange from the setting sun, “For me, it makes me feel like if I just step in I can drift away from all my problems.”

“I could never do that,” Vivi said, with a little self deprecating grin.

“Miss Responsibility,” Nami teased, nudging their shoulders together.

“I have to be,” Vivi said, almost too quietly to hear, “And not just because of the political dinner parties and meeting with country leaders anymore. I have to take care of Dad now too.”

Nami tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Hey Vivi.”

Vivi turned to look at her.

“If you could do one thing all for yourself without worrying about being the perfect daughter of a diplomat, what would it be?” Nami smiled at her, happy with the little challenge.

Vivi seemed to consider the question for only a second before slowly leaning in closer. Nami might have reeled back in shock if it wasn't for the fact she'd wanted Vivi to be this close to her since the moment they met.

Nami met her half way and their lips touched lightly, but it only lasted a second before Vivi pulled away.

“That,” Vivi said, the shakiness in her voice hiding the nerves her body refused to show.

“Who is that guy you have a picture of in your room?” Nami blurted out.

“What?” Vivi frowned.

“On your cork board I saw a picture of you with a guy, with blond hair,” Nami said.

“Him? That's Kohza, he is like my best friend in Alabasta,” Vivi said, “Why?”

“I thought he was your boyfriend or something,” Nami said, feeling relieved but also embarrassed.

Vivi laughed a little. “Definitely not,” she said, “You know I'm gay, right?”

“You are?” Nami asked, shocked.

“Yeah, I guess I never really told you, huh?” Vivi looked down at the sand, running her fingers through it, “I didn't really realize it until I moved back to Alabasta and...I missed you in a different way from everyone else.”

“I'm sorry,” Nami said and Vivi looked alarmed so Nami quickly amended, “For just springing that question on you. And after you kissed me and everything.”

“No, if you thought Kohza was my boyfriend then I understand.”

“I like you, Vivi,” Nami said, “Ever since I met you really.”

“You have?” Vivi asked, wide-eyed.

“Hey, don't sound so shocked,” Nami said.

“I just didn't realize...” Vivi trailed off.

“So, will you go out with me?” Nami asked.

“I thought we were already out,” Vivi joked.

Nami ran her hand through Vivi's hair, kissing her briefly. “Be my girlfriend, dork.”

“Yes,” Vivi murmured.

She smirked suddenly and pushed Nami down into the sand.

“Hey!” Nami laughed.

Vivi giggled and laid down next to her.

“We're getting sand in our hair,” Nami said, “It's going to be a pain in the ass to wash out.”

“Don't care!” Vivi said, triumphantly, “Don't care about anything right now.”

“I thought you said you never felt that before,” Nami teased.

“I don't think I have, or at least I never felt like this before,” Vivi said, looking at Nami, “I guess you're my ocean.”

Nami couldn't help smiling. “I want to be that for you,” Nami said.

They both leaned in for another kiss, sand in their hair and clothes and faces and all, and Nami could have sworn it was that kiss that caused the sun to finally dip beneath the horizon.


End file.
